Io non ti merito
by Megnove
Summary: Un po' un flusso di pensieri, un po' una poesia. Su "Fuga dalla Giungla" e su quel che ne è seguito.


**Io Non Ti Merito**

Quando ho pronunciato quelle parole ci credevo sul serio.  
Quante volte hai cercato di proteggermi… arrabbiandoti anche, gridando con me… perché non mi mettessi in pericolo, non combattessi.  
Non perché non ti fidassi delle mie capacità. Lo sapevo benissimo. Ma era come se temessi di contaminarmi, di spezzarmi, soltanto esponendomi alla lotta, alla sofferenza.  
Tu le hai conosciute ogni momento della tua vita. Io invece soltanto tardi… tardi…  
E per questo mi consideri pura, come una luce, qualcosa che non deve sporcarsi… mi dici che non sono fatta per questa vita…  
Ma come posso non cercare di aiutarti quando sei in pericolo?  
E come posso non soffrire vedendo che non sono abbastanza forte per farlo?  
Per me… il fatto che tu sia rimasto una luce, nonostante tutto… significa solo che non sono forte come te.  
E vorrei tanto ripagarti mille, diecimila volte, di tutto ciò che hai dovuto soffrire.  
Invece ora sono io la causa della tua sofferenza.  
Inetta… stupida… a credere che davvero avrebbero risparmiato gli altri in cambio di te…  
Ho messo la tua vita dopo la loro… anche se ti avevano tradito rivelando la tua presenza… anche se a loro non importava niente di noi… ma cosa potevo fare? Avevano paura per se stessi… li capisco… ed erano tanti, e non avevano fatto niente di male…  
Ma come ho potuto mettere la tua vita per ultima…  
E come ho potuto essere così incapace da mancare di proteggere quelli che tu mi avevi affidato…

_Come posso non cercare di proteggerti? Come posso solo pensare di metterti in pericolo?  
Sei nata per creare la bellezza. Per essere la bellezza. Una bellezza che mi toglie il respiro ogni volta che la vedo. Cosa ha a che fare con te tutta questa violenza, questa morte in cui ti hanno gettata? Tu odi la violenza… odi veder morire qualcuno…  
E per questo sei tanto più forte, tanto più coraggiosa nel combattere la morte… nel salvare, nel proteggere… ti credi debole, ma non sai quanto ti sbagli. Forse sei anche più forte di me…  
È colpa mia, non tua. Io ti ho lasciato sola.  
Ho sbagliato a valutare la situazione. Non credevo che ti avrebbero attaccato.  
E sembrava non esserci scelta. Sembrava la soluzione migliore. Qualcuno doveva andare a cercare aiuto…  
Non potevi farcela contro tanti. Nessuno di noi ce l'avrebbe fatta da solo. E di fronte a quel ricatto crudele, chiunque di noi si sarebbe arreso.  
Tu non devi piangere… mai… tu non sai quanto mi fa male vederti piangere…  
Credevo che sarei riuscito a evitare il colpo. Anche tu lo credevi. È stato un altro errore. Ero tanto preoccupato per te che non mi sono accorto del guasto. Se tutto fosse andato come doveva… se fossi stato in grado di salvarti… ora non staresti soffrendo. Tutte quelle persone sarebbero ancora vive.  
Hai preso la decisione giusta. Era l'unica che potevi prendere. Se solo riuscissi a farci credere anche te…  
Se ora fossi in grado di venire da te… per stringerti… per salvarti dal tuo dolore…_

Ho così poco da darti. Sono così maldestra, così incapace, nell'aiutare, nel guarire… proprio perché non posso capire fino in fondo cosa tu abbia passato… a volte il tuo dolore era come un muro tra te e me, che ti teneva prigioniero, e io non potevo entrare… non volevi coinvolgermi, impormelo. E anche se l'avessi fatto… cosa avrei potuto dirti? Come avrei potuto consolarti? Non sapevo che parole usare. Mi sentivo così impotente… riuscivo soltanto a starti vicino, a farti sentire che c'ero. Ma avrei voluto fare tanto di più… tu avevi bisogno di tanto…  
Se solo avessi potuto vederti con i miei occhi… così nobile, buono, generoso. Incapace di volere il male anche dei tuoi nemici, anche di coloro che ti odiano. Così adirato verso le ingiustizie… e così dimentico di te stesso… e così deciso ad andare avanti, a non lasciarti sconfiggere, anche quando io sarei stata pronta a scoraggiarmi e ad arrendermi. Come si può non ammirare una vita così grande, così invincibile? Se solo potessi dirti quanto io mi senta piccola, davanti a te…  
Ti sentivi così indegno, immeritevole. Ho odiato con tutte le mie forze coloro che ti hanno fatto sentire così anche solo per un attimo. Ho odiato tutti coloro che ti hanno fatto del male, anche se mi sforzavo di trattenermi. E ora come posso non odiare me stessa, per questo?  
Se tu… avessi incontrato qualcuno capace di farti felice… anche se non fossi stata io… non sai quanto sarei stata felice anch'io, per te…  
E ora che forse sta finendo tutto…  
Com'è possibile che TU voglia ME?  
Proprio me…

_Se solo potessi vederti coi miei occhi…  
Così pronta ad aiutare tutti… anche quelli che non conoscevi. Ad indignarti così profondamente per le sofferenze dei tuoi amici. A fidarti di un nemico semplicemente perché non riuscivi a provare odio o rancore, ma solo pietà… anche per quelli che avevano fatto del male a te e soprattutto a chi amavi… perché tu hai sempre messo chi ami prima di te stessa. Ho imparato a credere in te, seguire il tuo giudizio. Ed ogni volta che l'ho fatto, non sono mai rimasto deluso.  
Tu non hai mai saputo quanto in profondità mi arrivasse il tuo sorriso… quanto riuscissi ad alleviare il mio dolore solo col tocco della tua mano… solo essendo lì, facendomi sentire la tua presenza. Tu non sai quanta gioia e quanta forza sei capace di dare.  
Anche se avesse significato non vederti più… sarei forse stato più felice se avessi deciso di andartene… di farti una tua vita, dimenticarci. Lasciare questa violenza. Avrei preferito saperti al sicuro, sorridente, tra amici, lontana dalla guerra. Ma tu non hai mai voluto. E anche se me ne vergognavo… ero così felice per questo. Così felice di poterti vedere tutti i giorni… di poterti vedere sorridere…  
Quando eravamo in pericolo di diventare troppo soldati e troppo poco uomini… ci sei sempre stata tu a ricordarci per cosa lottavamo. Chi eravamo davvero. Abbiamo bisogno di te… HO bisogno di te… tanto che mi sento morire al pensiero di perderti…  
E ora che forse sta finendo tutto…  
Tu… hai bisogno di ME? Proprio di me… davvero?_

Tutte le parole che avevo negato, tutte le parole che avevo sempre nascosto in fondo al cuore… stanno risalendo come una marea.  
Mio principe… mia luce… mio sogno… mia vita…

_Mia speranza. Mia bellezza. Mio angelo._

Amore…

_Amore mio._

Se avessi avuto il coraggio di ammetterlo prima… quanto avrei potuto darti di più?

_Quanto avrei potuto renderti più felice…_

Io non ti merito.

_Io non ti merito._

Ma devo trovare la forza. Devo vivere per te.

_A qualunque costo… devo proteggerti. Dobbiamo sopravvivere. INSIEME._

E ora che ti guardo…

_Ora che ho davanti la bellezza. Che guardo negli occhi la bellezza._

Non serve che ti dica niente, vero? Solo tu e io possiamo sapere quanto abbiamo sofferto.

_Abbiamo sofferto per vedere qualcosa… che sapevamo già. Abbiamo sofferto per salvare noi stessi. Per aprire i nostri cuori._

Tu mi hai salvato.

_Tu mi hai salvato._

Mi hai insegnato a non arrendermi. Ad andare avanti, a lottare anche se tutto sembra disperato. Mi hai insegnato che per quanto sia facile lasciarsi andare… bisogna vivere per chi ci ama.

_Hai dato tutto, anche quello che non avevi. Mi hai portato in salvo. Mi sono ritrovato debole, affidato alle tue braccia. Ed era la cosa più normale, più naturale del mondo. Non ho mai dubitato che ce l'avresti fatta. Non dubitare mai più di te stessa… della tua forza…_

L'abbraccio mi fa tremare.

_Ci fa tremare entrambi._

Averti accanto. Sapere che tu vuoi starmi accanto. Saprò meritare questa gioia. Saprò essere degna di quello che mi hai dato.

_Non ci staccheremo mai più da questo abbraccio, da questo momento in poi. Lo sappiamo. Continueremo a lottare insieme. Saremo degni di quello che abbiamo trovato. Saremo degni l'uno dell'altra._

Resta con me. Continua a proteggermi.

_Continua a chiamare il mio nome. Tu mi hai restituito il mio nome. Mi hai ridato me stesso._

Saremo più forti di prima.

_Saremo insieme._

Da questo momento.

_Per sempre._


End file.
